


Say Yes

by eluna



Series: When We Were Young [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Past Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluna/pseuds/eluna
Summary: “Metatron lied. You finish this Trial, you’re dead, Sam.”“So?”





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> And we're done! Thanks everyone who stuck with this series over the past two years <3 New readers, you don't need any prior series knowledge to follow along with this drabble, though I suggest checking out the prequels if you enjoy this!
> 
> Dialogue is pulled from the Season 8 finale.

“Metatron lied. You finish this Trial, you’re dead, Sam.”

“So?”

It only takes that one word for Dean’s carefully constructed walls to start crumbling around him. He wants to grab Sam, shake him, kiss him—and he’s gotten good at repressing his instincts when it comes to Sam, after all this time, but he can’t repress the one telling him to do anything, say anything, to keep his brother from killing himself to complete the Trials. Suddenly, Dean is seventeen years old again, caught off guard and frightened, walking into a bathroom where Sammy’s swallowed a mouthful of pills, and—


End file.
